<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Have to Carry the Weight of the World On Your Shoulders by LiteraryFaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633526">You Don't Have to Carry the Weight of the World On Your Shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie'>LiteraryFaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babs is ready to knock some sense into Bruce, Big sister Babs, Light Angst, Poor Tim needs a hug, Sibling Bonding, and a therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim shows up at the clocktower after a fight with Bruce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Barbara Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Have to Carry the Weight of the World On Your Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara didn’t realize there was an intruder in the tower until they’d made it past all six of her security systems. She reached for her escrima, heart racing, brain cataloguing all the possibilities for who the hell it was that could have managed to hack her systems without her noticing. Was it Deathstroke? The Calculator?</p><p>The doors of the tower elevator slid open with a faint ding. </p><p>“Hey Barbara.” Tim Drake said. He was in civilian clothes, a duffel bag that no doubt contained his Robin suit slung over his back. </p><p>Anger and impressment warred in Barbara, but she quickly shoved them both aside. Tim would not have shown up without warning at this hour except in an emergency. “What’s going on? Is Bruce okay—"</p><p>“He’s fine!” Tim interrupted. He was blushing. </p><p>“Well then what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Bruce and I.... we had a fight.” Tim finally admitted, somewhat sheepishly. “I was wondering if I could stay here.”</p><p>Of course. Barbara sighed, kicking herself for not putting two and two together sooner. She would be having another talk with Bruce about his parenting. “Help me fix up the couch.”</p><p>Several minutes later, when she’d gotten Tim settled on the couch, Barbara thrust a mug of hot tea into his hands. “Alright. Talk.” She said, giving him a look that was half her father, half Bruce interrogating a subject. </p><p>Tim took a sip of the tea, squirming “You know I’m really more of a coffee person...”</p><p>Barbara gave him a glare that was all her own. </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Tim surrendered. “I just... couldn’t take him right now. I feel like no matter what I do it’s never enough to meet the Batman’s expectations.” </p><p>Okay, Barbara definitely needed to have a conversation with Bruce about his parenting. Maybe more of a lecture and less of a conversation. “Bruce loves you. He just can’t express his emotions to save his life.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I bothered you with this.” Tim didn’t meet Barbara’s gaze. “I should have just tried talking to him” </p><p>“Don’t be.” Barbara thought of all the times Dick had knocked on her window, ready to tear his hair out over whatever latest disagreement he and Bruce had had. Jason too, on more than one occasion. “Being Robin isn’t an easy job. You’re allowed to take a break.” </p><p>Tim shook his head. “I can’t let him down. I can’t let Gotham down.”</p><p>He looked and sounded so tired. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and he looked even paler than usual, enough to give Bruce’s ghostly pallor a run for his money. No thirteen-year-old should feel like this. Part of Barbara wanted to scream at Tim that he didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. But really, who was she to tell anyone that? </p><p>“Tim, look at me,” She twined her fingers together, trying to find the right words. “I think that we’re a lot alike. You hold yourself responsible for everyone else’s happiness, but ignore your own—"</p><p>Tim opened his mouth to interrupt her, but Barbara raises one hand, cutting him off. “It’s good to care about other people. But you can’t control their choices or their feelings, and you’ll drive yourself crazy trying. You can only do your best. That’s more than enough.” </p><p>For the first time that night, Tim smiled. It was a faint, fleeting thing, but it was a start, transforming his features so that, for moment, that he looked much closer to his actual age. “You’re much better at giving advice than Dick.” </p><p>Barbara felt something relax in her chest. She winked. “I won’t tell him you said that if you don’t tell him that you’re my favorite Robin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>